


"Ouch!"

by LadyAna5



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-21
Updated: 2001-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAna5/pseuds/LadyAna5
Summary: Fraser discovers a new and *extremely* irritating source of enjoyment to engage in with Vecchio.





	"Ouch!"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

"Ouch!"

## "Ouch!"

by LadyAna

Author's Website: http://ladyana5.tripod.com

Disclaimer: Copyright to Alliance.

Author's Notes: To my hubby, who rules.

Story Notes: I use so many spoliers for so many episodes, I can't keep track!

* * *

Ray Vecchio purred as he stretched out on the large bed. His lean form reveled in the scent of clean sheets and fluffy pillows. He'd just taken a shower and was waiting for his new lover to join him. Benton Fraser was also enjoying a long, hot shower in the new apartment they shared and Ray smiled to himself as Benny began to sing in German. They had only been together for a short time, but it had been heaven for the both of them. Vecchio had to admit he was surprised they hadn't killed each other over something as silly as the infamous "tissue issue" argument. 

The week had been long and tiring, but they both had tomorrow off. The Italian was looking forward to a weekend of rest, sleeping in and spending time with the Mountie. It would start with them visiting their favorite breakfast nook, eating wonderfully greasy and scrumptious food, then napping again. It was even possible the Detective could talk his Canadian soulmate into a little steamy loving before tonight was over. 

He heard the water shut off and within minutes, the gorgeous form of a drenched Mountie came into the bedroom, drying his hair. Fraser was wearing Ray's robe, which was a little too tight for him. Living together was something new for the both of them and Fraser still hadn't lost his shyness. Ray, however, had a problem understanding the word shy. 

"Hey, you." he called. 

"Hey yourself, Ray." Fraser replied. 

"Come lay down." 

Benny went to hang up the towel, came back in to the bedroom and smiled the most wicked grin at his counterpart. A chill starting at his stomach fluttered throughout the American at the look of pure mischievousness he was receiving. The Grinch had nothing on _that_ smile! 

"Roll over. I want to massage your back." The Mountie's voice was as fluid and deep as Lake Michigan. 

In a dreamlike state, Ray complied, his eyes floating closed upon feeling the cool droplets of water drip from his lovers body and the wet torch of Benny's skin as he straddled his behind. Course hands slid over Ray's back, melting the tension and frustration of the past week. He turned his head to the side and settled in. Fraser's hands glided over Ray's shoulders, to his lower back, then up again. He could feel the mild press of Fraser's erection against his buttocks. Yes, this evening had promise! 

Swirling sensation had him floating, when a needle-like piercing pricked at his attention. It came from his left shoulder and he shrugged it off, but when Benny's hands flitted over the area, he felt it again. Only this time, it was worse. He gyrated his arm to make it stop. 

"Hold still, Ray. You have a bump on your back." Fraser instructed. 

Ray opened his eyes and blinked. "Yes, so? What's you poIIINNNTTT!!!" 

Unfortunately, his moment to think also ceased his movement, making it more than possible for his lover to effective pick at the item in question, causing Ray to shriek. 

"Benny! What are you doing!?" 

"Just a second, Ray. I almost have it." 

Two talons he once believed where Fraser's fingers commenced digging into his sensitive flesh, squeezing the pinched skin like mad. He'd would've protested, but he was too busy trying not to scream and was distracted by the tears pooling in his eyes. Ben finally finished torturing his partner and the immediate pain subsided, only to be replaced by a dull throbbing. 

"Benny! What the Hell are you--" 

A rough scraping brought his words to a halt, as the Canadian's nail ripped over another pimple and proceeded to mash it between his thumbs. Vecchio, on the verge of a conniption fit, began writhing and floundering and wiggling beneath him. 

"Ray? What's wrong?" 

The man below managed to squirm onto his back, the dumb Canuk still above him, while grey-blue eyes filled with concern. Vecchio panted a bit, then sighed in disgust. Fraser was pulling that innocent Mountie crap again, but this was going too far! 

"You _had_ know that hurt like Hell!" 

Benny blinked. "What?" 

"What, what?! You gouging at my back like it was a side of BBQ'd caribou! I expected you to whip out your boot knife at any minute!" 

The gleam that appeared in his lovers eyes was...was...disturbing, but Ray couldn't figure out why. That is, until Benny spoke. It did not slip pass the Detective he could read Fraser was being condescending before he opened his mouth. Their ability to read one another quickly was increasing. 

"Ray, Ray, Ray...I've seen you take the most incredible punch in a fight. I've witnessed you going through all sorts of physical maladies for me in our pursuit of a fugitive. You cannot expect me to believe the mild discomfort I've induced is really that painful." 

Ray's mouth dropped open. "Mild?! Mild dis-- You know, Benny, I would say let me pick at your back, but I know there ain't no damned bumps back there! Not on that perfect skin! Now get off me." 

Fraser's face fell. "But...why?" 

The Italian pictured a seven year old Mountie with that same look, trying even then to manipulate those around him. Jade hazel eyes grew into wicked slits. 

"Don't worry, love. I ain't through with you yet!" Ray said knowingly. 

He pushed up to embrace the forlorn Mountie, when he noticed Fraser's eyes were everywhere but on him. 

"What?" Ray cooed. "What do you want, baby?" 

Downturned lips twitched and Fraser grew quite pink. The Mountie shrugged. Damn the man, he had Ray Vecchio in his pocket from the first time they kissed. 

"Come on, tell me." the Italian insisted. 

Sad eyes darted from the American then away. "Roll...back over." 

Incredulousness infected the moment so severely, there was a pause in time for the Chicago cop. He was stunned into nonaction, which was truly saying something for any Vecchio. The voice he heard was his own, but he didn't remember trying to speak. 

"You...you want me to turn over so you can keep dissecting me?!?!" 

As Ray spoke, the volume grew until he reached the end of the sentence. 

"It's only a few, Ray!" Benny pleaded. "It won't take long, I promise." 

The Mountie seemed to grow many arms at that point, as he tried to flip his lover back over. Vecchio had hold of his hands, but they were increasing in strength by the second. It was like wrestling an eager octopus. 

"Benny! Stop it! I said, STOP!" 

Defeated, Fraser pulled away. Ray took a minute to his breath...and looked up into the most absurdly disappointed face. 

"You can't be serious! I'm getting the 'Big-Eyed Mountie Look' over this?!" 

"It won't hurt much, Ray!" the Mountie cajoled. "I'll make it fast!" 

Ray raised his head in shock, then let in fall again in surrender. He looked at Fraser again, then again and absolutely could not believe the guilt he felt. Insanity equaled love! It was a simple as that! 

"Fine. Fine, fine, fine! You owe me for this!" Vecchio snapped and as turned to lay face down again. 

He gritted his teeth, gripped the covers and refrained from asking if Benny was using his sharpened Stetson buckle to perform said task. A few minutes and leaky eyes later, the Mountie pronounced he was done. The few wounds ached as Ray faced him. 

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" he demanded. 

Fraser blushed even deeper. "I was simply minimizing the abrasions." 

"Admit it, Benny." 

"Okay yes, I did! And I don't know why, but I did." 

Vecchio shook his head at his friend. "Come here, Fraser. I think I know of something I want to pick at and I assure you it won't hurt a bit. Although you just might regret what you just did to me." 

That evil smile returned to the Mountie and he reached over to turn off the light. "Lead the way, Detective." he said to the dark. 

Ray at that point knew he could never refuse Benny. Even if it was to scar up his skin "minimizing abrasions". Ain't love grand? **END**

* * *

End


End file.
